


Hunting Crocodiles

by laughingalonewithducks



Series: Egypt [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Multi, dean you are stupid, yet more denial crap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 14:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingalonewithducks/pseuds/laughingalonewithducks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester is not the Lord of Denial.<br/>He doesn't even know where Egypt <i>is.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunting Crocodiles

**Author's Note:**

> shhh these are fun to write ok  
> possible (very very unlikely) johnlock/USUK one maybe never coming don't get your hopes up

Dean Winchester would like every motel check-in lady ever to stop assuming things about his sex life.

Dean and Sam Winchester are _brothers._ The shared last name is an indication of blood relation, _not_ marriage.  
Dean and Sam Winchester are also _not_ incestuous gay lovers. That would be completely ridiculous. And impractical.

Dean would also like to clarify that they don't ever share the same bed.  
And when they do, it's _only_ because the motel's heating is shit and it's freezing, or because Sam is having nightmares.

(Dean does not have nightmares.)

~~~

Dean is getting _really fucking sick_ of having people assume that he's gay.

Specifically, assuming he's gay for his _brother_. Or (and this is the really stupid one), his _angel._  
Cas is an _angel_. And everyone knows angels are sexless (unless they really want to make an effort, but Cas is definitely _not_ making _any_ sort of effort).

And anyway, even if Cas _was_ making an effort (which he isn't), he's obviously got a thing for Sam. Nerds usually tend to attract other nerds, and Dean's fairly sure God's not down with polygamy at all. Or threesomes.

(Which shouldn't actually matter, because Cas isn't technically God's follower anymore- _I fell for you, Dean_ \- but Dean is not thinking about that, ever.)

~~~

Dean Winchester would like the universe to _stop listening to Gabriel._

Gabriel is a lying sack of shit, and anything he says should be taken with an extremely large grain of salt and a bucket of flaming holy oil.

(Especially the shit about the foursomes.)


End file.
